Jasmine and Garrett
Jasmine and Garrett, also known as Jarrett, is the friendship/romantic pairing between Jasmine and Garrett. The pair have shown to be good friends and stick out for each other and are the second most popular couple on the show. They work together to accomplish things, and are both best friends with Lindy, Logan and Delia. For the cast pairing, see Peyton and Piper. Relationship Jasmine and Garrett are best friends. Jasmine is found to be a fashionable type of person, whereas Garrett is a germaphobe. The pair are opposites, but they get along really well. They're very good friends, and are really close with the rest of the gang too. In The New Guy and Dear High School Self, it is shown that they're the ones out of the group who have the most bickering arguments, other than Lindy and Logan. However, they help each other out sometimes, like in Dance Fever when Jasmine gave Garrett advice on ways to ask a girl out to the dance, and also in Now Museum, Now You Don't when Jasmine helped Garrett get over his nail biting problem. There could be a potential future for these two since a lot of the couples on Disney that argue are the ones that get together, but this doesn't always happen. Other Names *'Jarrett' (Ja/smine and Ga/'rrett') *'Gasmine' (Ga/rett and Ja/'smine') *'Jasett' (Jas/mine and Garr/'ett') *'Garrmine' (Garr/ett and Jas/'mine') *'Jarett '(Ja/smine and Gar/'rett') *'Garasmine '(Gar/rett and J/'asmine') *'Jasmett '(Jasm/ine and Garr/'ett') *'Garmine '(Gar/rett and Jas/mine) *'Jasminett '(Jasmin/e and Garr/'ett') *'Gamine' (Ga/rrett and Jas/'mine') *'Jasmitt '(Jasmi/ne and Garre/'tt') *'Garrine '(Garr/ett and Jasm/'ine') Moments 'The Pilot' *They both go to Lindy and Logan's party. *They both get in trouble by Lindy and Logan's parents. *They (along with Delia) approached Lindy and Logan at school. *Garrett and Jasmine were next to each other when Garrett asked Lindy and Logan, "Really, not your friends?" *During this moment, they/their faces were extremely close together. *Garrett had his arm around Jasmine. *Garrett stood behind Jasmine, her back and his torso touching. *They thought they were alone in the bedroom. *They were together/alone for most of the episode. *When Garrett walked away with Delia, pretending she's a dog, Jasmine joined in and said, "Careful, she bites sometimes!" *When they were controlling Mrs. Klasby, Jasmine and Garrett were next to each other. *While they were taking the selfie, Garrett was behind Jasmine. *When Garrett almost dropped Mrs. Klasby, Jasmine looked at him with panic. *Lindy and Logan decided that Lindy gets Jasmine and Logan gets Garrett, showing that they both are close with one of the twins. *They (along with other people) try to carry Mrs. Klasby up the stairs. *They were next to each other in the bedroom. *They (along with Lindy) were freaked out when Delia came out from the pile of clothes. *Garrett was behind Jasmine at the end. *When Garrett said, "It's so cheesy!" Jasmine replied with, "I think it's sweet." *He then responded with, "No, this cushion..it's full of cheese!" *They both were afraid of the baby snakes Delia said that were in the couch. *Jasmine said to Lindy and Logan's parents that she'd walk Garrett (and Delia) home. 'Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station' *In the beginning of the episode, Jasmine and Garrett walk into the restaurant together. *They both looked around the place. *They both had surprised looks on their faces. *They turned around and walked out of the room together. *Lindy one-upped Jasmine and Garrett. *They (along with Delia) give Lindy the same look. *Jasmine and Garrett sat with Lindy, Delia and Logan at lunch. *Garrett smiled at Jasmine's comment to Lindy. *Young Jasmine and Garrett sat across from each other in the flashback. *Garrett chuckled when Jasmine said, "Bad Delia!" *Jasmine screamed when Garrett followed her into the room wearing a dog suit. *Garrett said to her, "Jasmine, it's me!" *Screaming, she said, "How do you know my name!?" *She chased Garrett (in the dog suit) out of the room, hitting him. *At the end of the episode, they were on the same side of the room cleaning. *They came out, and somehow Garrett's dog head was off even though we never saw it get taken off, they were alone in the kitchen for a long time, alone... 'The New Guy' *They sat next to each other while getting mani-peddies in the flashback. *They sat next to each other again in the second flashback. *In the third flashback, they sat across from each other. *Jasmine agreed with Lindy when she said, "I see your point," to Garrett. *They sat near each other at Rumble Juice. *They both have dyed their hair pink (along with Lindy, Logan and Delia). *They watched Amour, Amour, Amour ''with Lindy, Logan and Delia. *They (along with the rest of the gang) sat together at lunch. *When the gang introduced theirselves to the new guy, Garrett said his name after Jasmine. *They (along with the rest of the gang) gasp when Tom tells his story. *Jasmine looked at Garrett when he screamed alone. *After Jasmine said, "You're awesome," to Tom, Garrett nodded in agreement and said, "Totally cool." *Jasmine smiled and stared at Garrett when he left. *Jasmine(and Lindy) gave Garrett a weird look when he said that Tom was having a mini panic attack. *Jamine and Garrett(and the rest of the gang) had annoyed expressions on their faces when Tom told his story again. *They (along with the gang) agreed to get rid of Tom. * *They looked at each other when Logan said, "Okay! We have a volunteer!" *Garrett agreed with Jasmine and said, "Good idea!" *Afterwards he added, "That totally worked with your last boyfriend!" Jasmine glared at him. *She said to Garrett, "And who was the last girl you dated? Oh yeah! It was your grandma when you took her to the homecoming dance!" *Lindy, Logan and Delia remained quiet as Jasmine and Garrett had their bickering argument. *They both believed Tom wouldn't come skydiving(along with the rest of the ga *ng). *They (along with the rest of the gang)were surprised when Tom agreed to come skydiving. *Jasmine and Garrett(and the rest of the gang)hoped that Tom wouldn't come onto the plane. *They went skydiving with Lindy, Logan, Delia and Tom. *They sat next to each other on the plane. *When the plane turned, Garrett leaned on Jasmine. *After Garrett was exclaiming how they were going to live, Jasmine smiled at him. *Jasmine and Garrett were beside each other in the group hug. *Garrett leans toward Jasmine and asked her, "Did we vote on that?" *Jasmine hit Garrett after he said, "I don't remember voting on that." *After Garrett jumped out, Jasmine jumped out after him. *When Garrett was recalling how he first joined the group, Little Jasmine was the only one smiling when Little Garrett was begging to sit with them. *When Jasmine said after school they should all see a movie. Garrett suggested that they go see Destroyer 3. 'Dear High School Self *Jasmine and Garrett were next to each other in the mail cart. *Jasmine freaked out when Logan knocked Garrett onto the conveyor belt. *Jasmine tries to use the control panel to save Garrett. *They (along with the rest of the gang)sneaked into the mail room. *They (along with the rest of the gang)were attacked by envelopes. *The mailwoman caught Jasmine and Garrett(and Delia and Logan) in the ma *ilroom. *In the flashback, they showed Young Garrett writing his letter after showing Young Jasmine writing hers. *Jasmine and Garrett(and Delia, Logan, and Lindy) sat at lunch together. *When Delia, Garrett, and Jasmine were looking at their letters together by the staircase, Jasmine and Garrett were next to each other. *Jasmine told Garrett (and Logan and Delia) that Lindy was hiding something. *When Jasmine is talking about Lindy at school, Garrett was next to her, looking at her. *They (along with Logan and Delia)wanted to figure out what was in the letter. *After Jasmine walks into the classroom, Garrett followed. *When Jasmine said, "Wow it looks exactly the same," Garrett replied with, "Smells the same too." *They(along with Delia and Logan)examined the classroom. *Jasmine told Garrett (along with Logan and Delia) to look for the letter. *As Logan went to look through the high school letters, Jasmine and Garrett walked next to each other. *They (along with Delia and Logan)both turned around when Ms. Babcock walked in. *They (along with Delia and Ms. Babcock)had shocked faces when Logan knocked down the shelf. *They (along with Delia and Logan)both ran out of the classroom. *Garrett was beside Jasmine at her locker. *While Jasmine explained how there was something in Lindy's letter that she's not telling them, Garrett was looking at her. *Lindy made muffins for Jasmine and Garrett (along with Logan and Delia). *They both had confused expressions while Lindy was talking. *When Jasmine says they need a plan and walks away, Garrett follows right behind her. *They both looked at Logan while he was talking about eating almond butter and wearing a bra. *They both looked at the ground when Jasmine says, "what's that?" *Jasmine and Garrett (along with Logan and Delia) exclaim "no!" *when they see the garbage being thrown away. *After Jasmine says, "well, I think we all know what we have to do." Garrett says, "If it means going anywhere near that garbage room, we most certainly do not!" *Despite not wanting to go anywhere near it, Garrett follows Jasmine into the garbage room. *Jasmine tells Garrett to stop complaining and start looking for the letter. *They have another bickering argument. *Garrett calls Jasmine "Jaz" in their argument. *He says to her, "Well this is great Jaz, look where your investigative work got us!" *Jasmine replies with, "Talk to me when you finish a puzzle Mr. Lake Ontario." *Garrett exclaims, "She took it away too soon!" *Jasmine (mockingly) calls Garrett "sweetie" while she says to him, "No sweetie! She didn't!" *They(along with Logan and Delia)both were confused when Lindy ripped the letter. *Garrett fell behind Jasmine when Delia held the eyeball up to him. *Jasmine smiles widely when Garrett excitedly says that he finished a puzzle. *Jasmine laughs at Garrett's joke about Mrs. Babcock getting her hair done at the corn stand. *They sat near each other in the classroom. *They (along with Delia and Logan) were surprised when they found Lindy in Ms. Babcock's chair. *Lindy explained to Jasmine and Garrett (and Logan and Delia) the reason behind her letter. *Jasmine (along with Logan,Lindy, and Delia) ran away from Garrett when there was a rat on his shoulder. *They group hug with Lindy, Logan, and Delia. *Jasmine and Garrett both appear in Delia's dream and laugh at Logan. *They (along with Lindy and Logan) spoke Delia's language in Delia's dream. If It Tastes Like a Brussels Sprout *Jasmine and Garrett we're sitting next to each other at lunch. *Jasmine smiled adoringly at Garrett when he was saying that he liked saying that vegetable. *Jasmine was looking confused when Garrett ran away feeling sick. *Garrett joined Jasmine (as well as Logan and Delia) with the idea for the spray. *They were in the basement helping to prepare a presentation. *They both thought the idea for Pie In The Sky was ridiculous. *Jasmine and Garrett wanted Logan to let Lindy in to join them. *They both vomited on Logan. *Jasmine looked weirdly at Garrett when he said he had to take care of business of his own. *Jasmine and Garrett were standing next to each other at first in the Barracuda Boardroom. *Both felt extremely sick after having the spray. *Jasmine looked questioningly at Garrett after the judge said "he knows why" at him. *They both got slightly vomited on by the judges and tried to block it out. Lindy-licious *Jasmine and Garrett were together (along with Lindy, Delia and Cole) during the movie. *Jasmine knew that Garrett was obsessed with conspiracy theories, showing she knows him well. *Jasmine stared at Garrett dreamily when she saw him in his tuxedo. *Jasmine told Garrett he was "Looking fine." *They both tried to help Lindy at the end of the episode. *Garrett stopped the Lindy-licious when it was spraying all over Jasmine. *Jasmine tried to explain to Garrett that he was overreacting in a nice way. Snow Problem *Garrett couldn't lie to Jasmine when she asked what Lindy was hiding. *Garrett found it unfair how Lindy was focusing on boys when she told Jasmine that not everything is about boys. *Jasmine (along with Delia, Logan and Lindy)was worried about Garrett when he snowboarded off the roof. *Garrett listened to Jasmine's conversation with Lindy. *Garrett rolled his eyes when Jasmine talked about boys. Dance Fever *They (along with the rest of the school) were planning to go the dance. *Garrett complains to Jasmine that every way to ask a girl to the dance has been used. *Jasmine gives him an idea but he doesn't use it because a boy already used it on Jasmine. *They both get a cold and say "Thanks a lot Lindy!" * Garrett thanked Jasmine. * When he did this, they both had wide smiles on their faces. *They (along with the rest of the school, except Lindy) couldn't go to the dance. *Garrett was into a girl that sort of looked like Jasmine. *Jasmine gave Garrett advice on how to ask Tiffany out. *They both helped each other. * They both had trouble with their crushes going to the dance with them. * Garrett looked annoyed when Jasmine pointed out that her crush was there, and that he was probably gonna ask her now, and when he was asking her to the dance. *They both knew who they wanted to go to the dance with them. *Both wanted creative ways to ask/be asked by their crush to the dance. *Jasmine smiled to herself when Garrett tackled the guy from the quartet. *They had a friendly conversation, showing that they are great friends. Now Museum, Now You Don't *Jasmine wanted to help Garrett with his nail biting problem. *Jasmine and Garrett were walking alone in school. *For some reason, Jasmine just had pictures of Garrett. *They sat alone at Rumble Juice together. *She was the only one (besides the support group) who wanted to help his nail biting problem. *They were both shocked when Delia came in like a queen. *She called him White Cheddar Mac. * They both helped Delia find out if she was a descendant of Nefertiti. * Garrett went with Jasmine to get the DNA sample from the mummy. *They were alone at Jasmine's locker without complaining about Lindy or Logan. Phone Challenge *Both Jasmine and Garrett agreed to give up their phones. * Both thought they could go 72 hours without a phone. * Both agreed to the pack. * Garrett was somewhat mad and disappointed when he found out Jasmine didn't stick to the pact. * They tried to save Logan's phone. * Both wanted to help Logan. * They started to find it difficult to go without their phones. * After a while, they both struggled to go without their phones. * They both started playing doctor to Logan's phone. * When Jasmine said "Call it!" Garrett said "We can't call it, it's broken!" Ball or Nothing *Garrett started showing off the fact that he scored the winning goal in front of Jasmine (and Delia). *He possibly did this to impress her. *Jasmine (and Delia) wonders why Garrett was still wearing his jersey, and checks him out in confusion. *Garett shows off his five dollars to Jasmine (and Delia). *He ends up annoying her by calling it an "Honest Abe." *She asks why he couldn't just call it five bucks like everyone else. *He told her that Honest Abe will catch on. *She says "No sweetie, it won't." *Jasmine calls Garrett "sweetie", albeit sarcastically. *This is a reference to "Dear High School Self", a similar moment, when Jasmine says to Garrett "No sweetie, she didn't." *Jasmine thinks it's weird that Garrett won't take off the jersey. *She thinks it's stupid that he thinks it's lucky. Logan's Run *When Delia mentioned Garrett's weird gasping thing, Jasmine hit her on the arm. *She also looked embarrassed and put her head in her hands. *Jasmine didn't want Garrett to be hurt. *Both leaned in to see the video. *Both looked at Delia when she insulted Logan when he ran. *When Brenda kept pocketing the money, Jasmine's back was on Garrett's front. *Garrett was standing directly behind Jasmine. *They were touching. *Garrett looked at Jasmine. *She looked at him. *She gave him a dirty look when he interrupted hers, Brenda's and Delia's conversation. *They both ran to Lindy when Logan saved Snotty. Bad News *When Jasmine rushed to ask the group what they thought of her debut, she was sitting next to Garrett. *Garrett didn't want to hurt Jasmine's feelings so he said that her debut was a visual and auditory delight. *Garrett called it a visual delight too, possibly meaning he thinks Jasmine is pretty. *Jasmine had the biggest smile on her face when Garrett complimented her. *Lindy mentioned that Jasmine is one of the few contacts Garrett has. *At the end, Garrett was sitting right behind Jasmine. *They were sitting so close it almost looked like they were right next to each other. *Jasmine was giving Garrett's virtual ex-girlfriend a death glare. *When Garrett said "I don't know what I ever saw in her", Jasmine shook her head in agreement. *When Delia insulted Garrett's hair, Jasmine was looking angrily at Delia. *She swung her head around with an angry/upset/confused look on her face when she said this. *Jasmine didn't like the fact that Delia insulted Garrett. *She looked quite sad and confused when she insulted him. *Jasmine almost rolled her eyes at Delia and scrunched up her eyebrows for saying that. Next of Pumpkin *Garrett and Jasmine were getting sick of Lindy and Logan's fighting. *They both agreed with Logan. *Neither thought Logan would get over their fight. *Before Delia came in, Jasmine and Garrett were alone and Jasmine had the biggest smile on her face and was laughing, showing her and Garrett can have a good time when alone together and that he makes her happy. *They only thought Delia was being crazy. *When Jasmine was walking away to her ex-boyfriend, Garrett was smiling at her, possibly in confidence. *Jasmine took Garrett's drink out of his hand and put it on the table. *Jasmine immediately thought of Garrett to be her dance partner. *She forced only Garrett to be her dance partner. *They had a bickering conversation. *Jasmine knew the details and about Garrett's Grandma Betty, which shows he tells her about his family life. *Garrett said "even you" to Jasmine, showing that she can convince him to do things very easily or he heeds her. *Jasmine knows a girl who likes Garrett. *Garrett agreed. *He grabbed her hand, spun her around and dipped her in Rumble Juice. *They danced in Rumble Juice. *Her hand was on his shoulder and chest. *He said "let's boogie, partner" Jasmine, quite flirtily. *They had very little space in between their faces when he dipped her, and they were looking right in each other's eyes. *Looking in each other's eyes, they smiled at each other. *They were holding ding hands while Jasmine was showing Garrett how to do the steps. *They were dancing very closely. *Jasmine kept teasing him about the girl that liked him. *Their faces got very close again. *They were alone together. *Their chests/backs got close too. *Jasmine explained why she chose Garrett over Logan. *Garrett thought that if him and Jasmine danced together, people would think there's a thing going on between them, and he agreed anyway, which shows he doesn't mind if people think him and Jasmine are a couple and that they are couple material/could be a realistic couple. *Garrett got upset and offended when she told him otherwise. *She laughed when he said that. *She admitted she didn't want Garrett to bail on her. *Every time Garrett suggested a name of the girl that liked him, Jasmine got frustrated. *Garrett and Jasmine stood close when Jasmine told him about the details of meeting her. *Jasmine knew he was going to ask if the girl's name was Mazey. *Garrett complained about his hurting feet and Jasmine pulled his ear. *She allowed him a five minute break. *They went back to Rumble Juice alone together. *Garrett asked Jasmine to get him a banana milkshake. *He complained that he wasn't her monkey. *When Garrett implied that his mother was his best friend, Jasmine gave him a weird look and looked confused. *Despite it being a way to get away from Delia, Garrett wanted to start rehearsing again with Jasmine. *Jasmine knew that Garrett was the worst secret-keeper ever. *She got Garrett to crack, showing she knows his weaknesses. *When Jasmine said she needed a better dance partner but was stuck with Garrett, he looked upset, confused, hurt and offended. *Jasmine called Garrett to ask him where he was, and he explained he was in the actual corn maze. Trivia '''Similarities *They both are friends with Lindy, Logan and Delia. *They both have brown hair. *They both go to DITKA High School. *They both have 7 letters in their name 'Differences' *Jasmine is female but Garrett is male. *Jasmine loves mani-peddies but Garrett hates them. *Garret has blue eyes, but Jasmine's eyes are brown. *Jasmine loved Amour, but Garrett hated it. *Garrett is a germaphobe, but Jasmine is not. *Jasmine is afraid of Flamey the dog, but Garrett is not. *Garret joga futebol, mas Jasmine nao. 'Facts' *Fans of I Didn't Do It actually don't know how long they've known each other. However, the flashback in Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station revealed that they've known each other since they were young. *According to Lindy and Logan (said in The Pilot), Lindy gets Jasmine and Logan gets Garrett. *They (along with the rest of the gang) were in the same class when they were younger. *They seem to fight and bicker the most out of the gang besides Lindy and Logan. 'Trademarks' Color - Jasmine and Garrett's color is blue because they both wear the color blue frequently, and Garrett has blue eyes. Object - to be added in Number - Their number can be 14 because there are 7 letters in both of their names(7+7=14). Memorable Quotes 'The Pilot' 'Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station' 'The New Guy' 'Dear High School Self' 'Lindy-licious Gallery Fan Videos References Category:FanFiction